Magia Academy, Academy of demons!
by Stara-chi
Summary: She's known as Dame, always getting bullied because she's a Halfling. But there's something special about her, something you only recognize once you get close to her. What is that something? Welcome to Magia Academy, an academy built strictly for teaching young Demons. Come in, also the Demon World Encyclopedia and Academy Guidebook is here to help you understand. Allx(Fem)Tsuna


**Stara-chi: **"Here it is everyone, the chapter One of the Rewrite for Magia Academy, Academy of Demons!"

**Tsuna: **"Please don't make me manhandled again. It's embarrassing!"

**Stara-chi: **"We'll see, we'll see. Anyway, special thanks to **shirayuki sakura of** **yomitsuki**, she Beta'd this chapter. Also thanks for all the help, you'll see what I ended up doing for the Questions. "

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only the idea and plot of this story**

**Pairings: All x (Fem)Tsuna**

**Warnings: OOC bits**

* * *

There are many wonders and questions existing through time. Some have been solved. Some, people constantly try to solve. Some are undiscovered. And then there are some that have never been voiced, but only thought.

Anyway, let's continue along and actually begin the story, shall we. Now to picture the setting, this story takes place in a world where both humans and demons co-exist. But keep in mind there are boundaries in place, and not all are happy with this state of peace.

* * *

_**Demon world encyclopedia:**_

_**Section: World**_

_For thousands of years neither Humans nor Demons had gone into the mass and brutal conflict known as War. The declaration of peace has been honored and kept intact till this day. Though not all are happy about this, and little arguments still occurred, the death rate has been kept to a minimum, by the force of harsh punishments as the price to pay for those who dared._

_Humans and Demons although live in peace, most people of both races prefer to keep their distance from one another. This is easily seen in how about half the world is split into countries with Human occupants, while the other half is countries with Demon occupants. There are very little towns and places where both live and mingle on an every day basis; these places are normally situated on small Islands._

_More on pages 7-18_

_**Section: Kingdoms**_

_The world is split up into Kingdoms on both sides of races. On the Demon side there is three Kingdoms that stand out on top compared to the rest in terms of land, power, resources and wealth. The top being the Vongola Kingdom, its royals are mostly Lion breed Demons. The second is the Gesso Kingdom; its royals are mostly Crane breed Demons. And the third is the Giglio Nero Kingdom, its royals are mostly Raven breed Demons._

_Other Kingdoms compared to the Vongola, Gesso, and the Giglio Nero Kingdom are considered small, and week. Aside from this, other Kingdoms normally are allied under one of the three top Kingdoms. Since the three top Kingdoms are so big, they each have side Rulers who maintain a part of their land and people, sending reports when required on the welfare of their people and land, these side Rulers are called Lords and Ladies, but they must obey the Majesty, the Crowned Ruler of all the people and land in one Kingdom._

_More on pages 18-25_

_**Section: Humans and Demons, forms**_

_Both races have one form in common, a humanoid form. For Humans this is their only form, but for Demons this is merely their main form. However the Demon humanoid form, no matter what breed of Demon, has slight changes in appearance to that of a Human. Their ears instead of round are pointed and slightly longer, or depending on the breed of Demon they will have the ears belonging to that of their breed._

_Different appearances of the Demon humanoid form depends entirely on the breed, some have tails, wings, scales, and other parts._

_All demons have another form from birth, their animal form. Although how long they can stay in this form depends on the Demon's individual power level as staying in this second form constantly takes energy to maintain. This form is more in tuned to their breed, an example is a Lion Demon, and their animal form will be that of a Lion. Animal forms for Demons in full size are larger than a normal animal size. However, they can shrink their animal form to conserve more energy._

_More on pages 28-31_

_**Section: Magic Flames (Flames)**_

_Both Races have the power known as Magic Flames. However, there is a huge difference in Magic Flame capabilities between Humans and Demon. Demons are born with higher Magical Flame power and their bodies are fast adapted to improving their talent in the field. Compared to Demons, the average Human Magical Flame capabilities are low and their bodies do not advance or adapt easily._

_There are many types of Magic Flames. Normally, because of their race, one only has the ability to use one type. There are three groups of Magic Flames, the most common Sky class Flames. The second group is not as common as the Sky class Flames but have about equal standing in power, Earth class Flames. And the last group is rarely seen and is higher in power than the other groups, Special Flames._

_Magic Flames in the Sky class are Sky, Storm, Rain, Lighting, Sun, Mist, and Cloud._

_Magic Flames in the Earth class are Earth, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, Glacier, Desert and Air._

_Magic Flames in the Special class are Oath, Night, and Wrath. There are other less known Magic Flames in the Special class that have little to no knowledge or are thought to not exist._

_More on pages 34-41_

_**Section: Demon Species and Breeds**_

_There are many different Breeds of Demons within the different Species. An example is how Feline Species range from Cats to Panthers to Lions._

_Understanding Demon Breeds is more complicated than understanding the average animal breeds commonly seen roaming around in the world. Instead of just having Breeds within Species it goes one step further and has sub-Breeds. Sub-Breeds are differenced by color, markings, and power._

_More on pages 43-50_

Every young demon dreams of being accepted in, every demon parent prays that their child gets accepted in. The number one Academy built for young Demons, the Magia Academy.

* * *

_**Magia Academy Guidebook:**_

_**School grounds:**_

_As Magia Academy is on its own Island, most of the Island belongs to the School. Magia Academy offers Elementary School, Middle school and High School. Each school section has its own set of buildings and equipment and is separated from the other school Sections._

_These buildings are two separate buildings. One for Battle Division classes, the other for Information Division classes. Two Sport Ovals, a baseball field, a gym, a cafeteria area with outdoor dining arrangements, a large fountain, and a swimming pool. The Elementary section also has a playground._

_**Dormitories:**_

_Somewhere close to in the middle of the three school sections, are the Dormitory buildings. The Girls and boys have separate buildings and are located a good distance away from each other. Students dorm rooms' size and quality are determined by their Flame rank and type. The higher Flame ranking a student has, the larger the dorm room they will have._

_Students are permitted to decorate their rooms with furniture they buy themselves. There are also private dormitories located on parts of land that has been brought by someone unknown._

_**Other Buildings/Area's:**_

_Besides the school section there is also the Arcobaleno Council Building, the Student Council building and the Disciplinary Council building. All three buildings are special and requires a member to either invite you along or for you to be a member in order to enter._

_The school has a lake area, mountain tracks, grass fields and forest areas that are fit for training. Battle Division classes will have classes in these areas from time to time, while Information students might have classes that involves studying qualities of plants in these areas._

_**Student Divisions:**_

_There are three Divisions, the Battle Division, Information Division and the B.A.I. (Battle and Information) Division. Students are placed in one of these divisions depending on what extra classes they wish to take, how powerful they are and what their talents may be. Each Division uniforms are different along with a Division badge to show what Division the student is in._

_Battle Division – The classes for students in this division consists of learning a range of fighting styles which includes using weapons and practicing how to fight using their flames for extended periods of time. They are also taught how to use their flames more in a destructive style than defensive, environment adaption, as well as improving their sense of hearing, smell and sense in battle._

_Information Division – The classes for students in this division consists of a more in-depth study of academic subjects, such as history, demon study, demon breed, Flame study, and potion making. They are also taught on how to use their Flames in a defensive manner such as creating barriers._

_B.A.I. Division – The classes for students in this division consists of a mix of classes offered to the Battle Division and Information division students. Students from this division join students from others in their classes for what classes they take._

_**Uniforms:**_

_Day uniform:_

_Both Males and Females wear long sleeved white dress shirts and black leather shoes. Males have black dress pants, while females have red and black checkered dress skirts. Both genders are also required to wear either a jacket or Vest with their day uniform. The color of the students Jacket or Vest tells what Division they belong to._

_Battle Division – The Jackets and Vests are black, with gold lining. The badge is gold with a carved picture of swords crossing through a Flame._

_Information Division – The Jackets and Vests are white, with silver lining. The badge is silver with a carved picture of a book and Flame._

_B.A.I. Division – The Jackets and Vests are light brown, with bronze lining. The badge is bronze with a carved picture of a Flame, book and sword._

_All students, no matter what Division they belong to, wear color coded ties or ribbons tied into a bow to show what type of flame they are in possession of. The males wear ties, while the females wear the ribbons._

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Teacher's request, that starts the gears!**  
_

"_Hey, look. It's that pathetic __**no breed**__."_

"_Urgh! Stupid __**Halfling. **__She's a disgrace."_

"_You're right, why is she still in this school? She should have been kicked out already!"_

"_The principal probably pities her. That's why she hasn't left yet."_

She ignored the whispered taunts, pretending she couldn't feel the harsh glares. She continued walking, her hair that was held in a high pony tail swayed left and right. Her long bangs tickled her face. They were just idiots, idiots with corrupted minds. She knew that if she let their actions get under her skin, they would be pleased, pleased with her discomfort. Pleased that she showed some form of acknowledgement that she was less than them.

She wouldn't, though. She rarely did. She could take all the crude remarks, the threats, and the mistreatment she went through. They were after all, just idiots.

She sat down at her desk before lazily glancing at the clock, and inwardly sighing when she realized it would take the homeroom teacher another ten minutes to arrive. She waited while gazing out the window, and continued gazing even when the teacher arrived and proceeded to checking the name roster.

"Hana Kurokawa."

"I'm here." A female crow demon answered. She had mid back length, slightly wavy black hair, dark blue eyes with a gleam of seriousness and maturity within, and pointed ears. On her back coming out from under her uniform were two small black crow wings with silver markings on the frames of both wings. She wore the B.A.I. light brown vest and its badge, with a purple colored ribbon.

"Kensuke Mochida."

"I'm right here." A male black fox demon called. He had spiked up black hair and if one didn't look close enough or see them moving they would mistake his black fox ears for more hair. His eyes were striking dark grey; and he had a black fox tail, with silver markings at the tip and also at the tips of his ears. He donned the Battle division's black vest along with a green tie.

"Kyoko Sasagawa."

"I'm here, sensei." A female joey demon responded. She had soft shoulder length hair, and warm light brown eyes. Her ears were light brown joey ears. She wore the white vest of the Information division along with an indigo ribbon. She had silver markings on the backs of her hands.

"Tsunayomi Sawada."

"Here…" The girl sitting close to the back in a window seat answered. Most of her classmates glared and snickered, rolling their eyes at her, muttering the teacher should just call her Dame-Tsuna like everyone else in the school.

Tsunayomi Sawada out of all the girls in the school had the baggiest clothing, instead of wearing a skirt she wore the boy's uniform pants. She wore the jacket and badge of the Information Division, showing her status as an Information division student. Others thought that division suit her well, although most thought that she didn't belong in this school at all. She had never shown any signs of even possessing a flame and she didn't wear any ribbon, so it suited her that she was put in classes where using flames weren't always required.

She was a loner. She had no friends. She was taunted and bullied. Luckily for her the most physical type of bullying was foul pranks, tripping her over, or ruining her lunch, but that was only because people avoided any type of direct contact with her. She was disliked and hated by most of the student population. Few teachers treated her fairly. Why? Well, it was because of one little fact. She was a half breed. Her Mother was a human, and her Father a demon.

It didn't do anything to help her case that there was little evidence of demon features at all on her persona. No markings, no animal ears, no tail, scales or anything of that sort. Her only demon feature visible was her ears; they were pointed, unlike a human's. But even if she had other features on her face no one could really tell, since her bangs covered her face and eyes from view. It was a miracle she could even see through it. Her hair was always fashioned in the same style, a high pony tail; the light brown locks gracefully flowing down her back and ending above her bottom.

"Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Haha, I'm right here!" A male dog demon laughed. He had short black spiked hair, and carefree brown eyes. He had black, with a dark blue tint and white husky ears sitting on top his head, his markings were bronze and positioned at the top and bottoms of his ears. He was wearing the black jacket and a badge belonging to the Battle Division and a blue tie. Almost all the girls in the class blushed, squealed or sighed dreamily.

"Alright, everyone's accounted for. You all heard about the bad case of food poisoning, correct?" The students nodded in reply. "Well, the following teachers are out of commission for a few days… … so anybody with those teachers has free periods instead. Now let's begin the lesson…"

Time skip~

Once the bell rang, students either gathered in their own little groups or quickly fled the classroom in order to reach their next class in time. Tsunayomi however, let out a short sigh of relief as soon as everyone else had left. Class was always a bother, it just felt like another cage. All her classmates probably hated her. Although there was a little relief that her Home class and Mathematics teacher didn't particularly dislike or hate her, they at least treated her fairly. For that she was grateful sometimes.

The brunette grabbed all her things, neatly tucking them back into her bag. She walked out of the classroom at a slow pace. She had no need to hurry. After all, the rest of her classes for the day were cancelled.

'_I guess it works out well. It gives me more time to go over everything.' _She thought. The school had a buddy program; two students in the high school section were partnered up with one student in the elementary division. They showed the buddy around during the first week, and then every year on the younger buddy's birthday the older buddies are required to set up a birthday party on a day of the closest weekend.

Tsuna was glad at who she got for her buddy. Sure, he could be a little annoying and obnoxious at times, but she considered the little trouble as one of her own brothers. And it was a plus that she wasn't partnered up with anybody else. She tended to get carried away when it came to celebrating something meaningful, like a birthday of someone she cared about.

"Hmm… Maybe I should call to check that everything is in order…" She muttered. If one were to see past her bangs, they would blush, never mind their gender for the smile hidden by her bangs was one that belonged to an angel. Leaving the high school grounds, she hurried her pace, heading a different direction than the dormitories.

* * *

"You four, stop!"

"Huh?" Takeshi Yamamoto turned around. He was talking to Kensuke Mochida, Kyoko Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa. Well, actually it was more like he was walking with Mochida, before the two female demons bumped into them and the shorter male and taller female started to argue. It was widely known the two didn't like each other; Mochida used to be after Kyoko and pestered her day after day. Hana had always stuck up for her friend and tried to protect the orange haired girl from the stubborn male, she was disgusted in how he treated Kyoko as some sort of trophy to be won. Those events were in the past and over now; the male was no longer after the female and had somehow matured from his crush. But that of course didn't mean they got long now.

Their home class teacher was the one who stopped them. He ran over to them. Kyoko stepped forward and asked, "Sensei, do you need us for something?"

The adult male smiled, there was a reason Kyoko Sasagawa was consider one of the female idols in the school. "Yes actually. The Nolan twins have left for a vacation, and they won't be back until next year." He took a breath, "Since others might complain about you not having to put up with all the fuss, it's been decided that you'll help Tsunayomi Sawada this year with hers. Her buddy's name is Lambo Bovino; he's a Bull demon, and he's very immature and a big handful. Really, it's a miracle she can handle it herself every year…"

"Eh? Sawada-chan has no other buddy?" The joey demon questioned.

The teacher rubbed the back of his head, "No one wished to be her partner, because of… Well you know. It's unfair but she said she was fine with it."

"Hey, teach, when and where is Sawada having this Cow's birthday celebration?" Mochida cut in. The teacher in response held out a paper folder to Hana, the tall girl opened it, inside was a bus timetable and two maps, one of it is the school's Island with two parts circled and a bus number, the other is the exterior of a building and landscape, with a red line marking a path.

"She holds it at another place rather than the regular party rooms. And the party is tomorrow, Saturday. The map with the circles shows where it is and where's the bus you need to take to get there, the closer circle is the bus, the timetable is the times, and the second map is self-explanatory. Now if I'm correct, the party actually starts at about eleven in the morning and goes to five. A teacher will bring the children over."

"So we have to get there before eleven to help her set up, I'm fine with it." Hana stated. The others nodded, and bid goodbye to the teacher.

"So what type of party do you think it's going to be?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, it looks like there's a pool where it's held so the kids might want to go swimming. This means you bring your swim wear just in case but it is best if we could ask Sawada and inform her." Hana answered.

"She went home didn't she?" Mochida stated. The three students turned to him with questioning looks, "All of her teachers got food poisoning. So I'm guessing that she left the school grounds."

"Wow, how does the fox know this? Are you stalking her?" Hana taunted sarcastically. The Fox demon in questioned blushed, his whole face and even his ears under the fur turned deep red. He turned around so his face could no longer be seen by the three.

"H-Hell no, what makes you think that I would stalk her! I just have seen her time table before." He defended. Hana's eyebrow rose. Now this reaction was interesting. She had seen the way the black fox blushed when he used to have a crush on Kyoko. His cheeks would gather a slight hue of light pink because of the female joey, but the reaction was never as intense as this before.

"Alright, whatever the idiot says, we'll meet at the bus stop tomorrow at nine and catch the nine, ten ride. Kyoko and I will grab some cake and desserts to bring there. Don't be late."

Time skip~

The four teenage Demons gasped. What stood before them was a large, two story building, made of white marble bricks. Elegant but simple and thin white marble pillars were evenly spaced on the sides of the paved area of white marble square tiles, they held up a roof provided for shade. The roof tops fashionably and elegantly pointed, layered with roof tiles of bold but pleasing red. The windows were large double windows framed with quality glass; some were folded outwards, the royal red and gold lined silk curtains blowing slightly from the breeze. The doors were modern, glass sliding doors. White circular shaped tables with matching chairs, some with vases and flowers on top, were decorating the paved area, floating balloons taped on the walls.

Besides the house there was soft looking luscious green grass for the yard, few trees, including one or two sakura blossom trees spread out but leaving lots of open space, a jumping castle for kids all ready for bouncing fun blown up. The pool area was large, paved with white bricks, just as the pool itself was; its walls and bottom a smooth surface that looked like thousands of tiny pebbles and rocks, with a shallow end that got deeper as one goes further in. Two large water slides would ride you safely into the water; they were built on a decorative wall of large smooth rocks, with a pathway leading up on both sides. Floating on the surface of the water were two blown up obstacle challenges.

"Whoa, nice set up she's got going." Takeshi commented, breaking the three out of their daze. "Makes me want to play and be a kid again."

"Let's just move on and see what she still needs to do." Hana reasoned, after all it was the reason they came out here. The others nodded, and Kyoko knocked on the door.

"Maa~ maybe she didn't hear." The blue eyed dog demon answered, and slid a door open. He peered inside and froze. Mochida, annoyed, pushed him out of the entrance way.

"We need to get in as well Yama-"

"Urgh…" Hana groaned, "Stop being monkeys and let us in."

She pushed both boys forward, stepped into the building, her best friend behind her and the two females simultaneously gasped. If the outside looked fancy and expensive than what else were they expecting?

The walls in the room they stood in were smooth white marble, carved back so that the bottoms stuck out and displayed an elegant pattern painted gold. The floor tiled glossy white, with black fluffy carpets laid here and there. There were six area's set up, each with a large flat plasma set on the wall, varies game system hooked up, with games and DVDs stacked next to them, surrounded by Italian black couches forming three sides of a square, and beanbags pushed up against walls. Then there were the decorations, a large banner sign hung up on the wall with taped balloons with the words, "Happy Birthday LAMBO". Two large long tables, with white table cloths, had a large variety of deserts, chocolate, cakes, food fit for a meal or lunch meal and hot and cold drinks. The food smelt and looked delicious.

"Looks like we came too late to help set up."

"Sawada-chan must be very good at this."

"Well considering I've done this myself for a couple of years, I would have to." A voice cut in. The four astonished demons turned their gaze to fifth occupant of the room. The girl, who clarified herself as Sawada-chan. For once her hair wasn't in a high pony tail, instead it was a low pony tail making her hair end below her bottom. She wore a fitting crimson red tank top with a simple design of a printed white Lily at the bottom of her left side. Just the shirt proved the various theories of her being flat chested wrong, her body was well-developed and her breasts were full, round and larger than the average girls', she had curves that girls envied and strived for. She wasn't too skinny, so her figure looked attractive and healthy. They couldn't see the details of her legs as they were decked in long loose black pants, with simple red thongs on her feet. That's not what tied the teen's tongues though. It was her face. Her bangs were swept back behind her ears and held in black with beautiful small flower clips. Her eyes were large pools of hazel, her skin a smooth creamy color with no blemishes. Her lips naturally pale pink and pulled into a frown, "Why are you all here?"

All in all she was a beauty.

Tsuna let out a sigh, _'Urgh… Seriously, too shocked to speak?' _The brunette stared at the Bat, Fox, Dog and Joey. She waited for them to speak.

Hana stepped up, "Our own buddies have gone on a vacation. To stop any idiots putting up a fuss on it, the teacher asked us to help you."

"Ah, I see." Tsuna's eye twitched. Yamamoto laughed.

"Is there anything we can help with?" The tallest boy questioned.

Tsuna did a double check in her mind, all the cooking and setting up was already done, so that only left two things, "Everything is already set up and prepared. All you can do is help with entertaining and watching the kids when they arrive, as well as help cleaning up afterwards."

"Maa~ I see. How about you show us where everything is then, while we wait." Tsuna reluctantly nodded.

* * *

**Hana: **"If there's anything, you monkeys, don't understand ask Stara-chi. And if there's something specific you want to ask about the Demon world or Academy, ask, it might show up in the Demon World Encyclopedia or Magia Academy Guidebook."

**Stara-chi: **"Yep! Also Esperanz, your answer to Demon marriage will show up next chapter. And to those who still are curious about the person left on a cliffhanger, here's a hint, who didn't appear in place? Lastly, read and Review!"


End file.
